Perdóname
by Mayumi Minamino
Summary: Hola a todos!Esta es mi primera historia de YYH, y me emociona mucho que mi fic ya esté listo n.n, esto va para todos ustedes, léanlo y si quieren comentarme algo ya saben ; , dejenme review!


Hola!! Soy nueva en esta sección de Yu Yu Hakusho y me quería presentar primero nn **reverencia** mi nombre es **Mayumi Minamino**, y estoy muy contenta no sólo porque esta es mi primera historia aquí, sino porque desde ayer estoy de vacaciones nn, así que sin más que decir, lean mi fic.

Y no olviden los reviews!

_«Te amo Kurama... perdóname»_

Otro suspiro se escapa de mis labios, labios que nunca pudieron probar el sabor de tu inocencia, de tu ingenuidad, de ti... No olvidaré jamás la manera de cómo nos conocimos, como enemigos, después como camaradas, de ahí nos fuimos convirtiendo poco a poco en amigos, y me fui enamorándome de ti, sin saber cómo ni cuando, sin quererlo, sin desearlo, adoraba tus escasas sonrisas para mí, sólo para mí, tampoco olvidaré tus gruñidos, tus peticiones de "nieve dulce" a medianoche...

_«Te amo Kurama... perdóname»_

_La noche me hace acordar tanto a ti... el frío de la nieve, el fuego de la pasión con la que te enfrentabas en batalla, tu tan acostumbrada poca conversación que mantenías con los demás y yo... pero siempre sospeché que me decías muchas cosas más que con una conversación, tu mirada, tus acciones, todo de ti... parecía que siempre intentabas decirme algo... tal vez yo nunca te di... o nunca tuve... la oportunidad de decirte lo que sentía... ese sentimiento estuvo latente... en mi corazón... hasta que despertó en tus últimos momentos... no debiste ayudarme... dije que me encargaría de eso yo sólo...¡Por que?!... Por qué viniste... si venían por mí... nunca debiste... nunca... hubiera preferido mil veces morir a que te maten... por mi culpa.. sí... estaba muy débil... pero... tan importante era para ti acaso!!!... tanto valía mi vida para ti... acaso no sabes que mi vida empezó a tener sentido cuando te conocí... prácticamente lo que tenía no era vida... fingir con los demás... el estudiante perfecto... la persona más hermosa... el youko más reconocido de estos tiempos... no tenía significado alguno para mí...hasta que llegaste tú... y recién empecé a experimentar lo que era el amor... de pareja... aunque nunca te lo pude demostrar... nunca podré decirte lo mucho que te amé, te amo y te seguiré amando hasta... no... más allá de la muerte... nunca te dejaré de amar... tú hiciste que el youko cambiara... me cambiaste... pero... te extraño... amor... te extraño... tanto_

_«Te amo Kurama... perdóname»_

_Perdonarte... por qué habría de perdonarte... si gracias a ti pude sentir un sentimiento tan grande que nunca había experimentado... gracias a ti, y a mi madre pude amar, gracias a ti vi las cosas de otra manera... por qué habría de perdonarte... por venir a mi casa cuando querías?... por que yo te daba todo lo que necesitabas sin pedírmelo?... no... quiero que sepas que todo lo que hice... hago y haré por tí fue y será con gusto... porque quise... porque me nació del corazón... actué por amor... creo que tú hiciste lo mismo... al salvarme..._

_«Te amo Kurama... perdóname»_

Yo... no merecía esa demostración... de amor... de parte tuya... al menos... no de esa manera... acaso no sospechaste que lo único que me importó desde que te conocí... fue que... tú estuvieras bien... quería ayudarte... a borrar... ayudarte a cicatrizar... las heridas del pasado... sufriste tanto que no quería que sufrieras más... moriste por mi culpa... y mas bien yo debí pedirte perdón... porque tú arriesgaste tu vida con tal de que yo estuviera vivo... o... tal vez me pedías perdón... por no habérmelo dicho antes... también fue mi culpa, nunca me atreví a decir simplemente dos palabras... que creí me costarían demasiado decirlas... y ahora me arrepiento tremendamente... fue temor... o indecisión... no lo sé... lo único de lo que tengo total seguridad es de que me hubiera gustado estar más tiempo contigo... ayudarte... entenderte... apoyarte... recuerdo una vez que me dijiste que fui la única persona que se preocupó por ti... y también tu expresión al decírmelo... je... estabas tan rojo que se asemejaba a mi cabello... pero nunca más volveré a ver tu sonrisa, escasas para los demás... infinitas para mí... nunca más tendré la delicia de poder disfrutar con tu compañía... la cual era increíblemente satisfactoria...

«Te amo Kurama... perdóname»

Nunca más podré escuchar tu voz... que me hacía delirar de alegría cada vez que me visitabas... en mi interior crecía una esperanza... la cual por las noches me decía que confesara las emociones que sentía... esa esperanza se esfumó... cuando te perdí... físicamente... porque te puedo recuperar... sí... puedo ir hasta ti si lo deseo... puedo cruzar la barrera de la muerte... puedo verte... podré tocarte... podré sentirte... podremos estar juntos mi amor... podremos estar en nuestro propio paraíso... volaremos en nuestro propio sueño... en nuestra dimensión... sólo hace falta que... te alcance... solo tengo que seguir tu camino... a donde vayas... yo iré... estaremos juntos así me cueste toda una vida... una vida.. es lo único que tenemos para... ser felices... y disfrutar de nuestro propio mundo, y aunque hayamos desperdiciado esa vida para vivir rodeados de nuestro amor... sé que tenemos otra oportunidad... sólo hay que buscarla... y ya la encontré... te seguiré.. sólo ven a mí... ven...

Kurama empezó a beber un líquido violáceo que extrajo de una semilla la cual se encontraba en su cabello.

«Te amo Kurama... perdóname»

No Hiei... jamás tendría que perdonarte nada... te agradezco todo lo que me hiciste vivir... ahora me toca a mí... iré contigo... sé que estás en alguna parte... me estás esperando verdad?... tú me esperaste toda tu vida... si tan solo... hubiera tenido valentía... para decir lo que siento... pero no es tarde... sé que volveremos a estar juntos... El veneno empieza a hacer efecto... pero no hay problema... yo lo quise así... ojalá los chicos estén bien... ojalá sean felices como sé que lo seremos nosotros... por toda la eternidad

«Yo también te amo Hiei... perdóname tú a mí... Ai shiteru »

Y cerró sus ojos

Para no abrirlos más

Pero eso ya no importaba...

Si era el precio de estar con Hiei...

Lo pagaría con gusto...

Adiós a esta pesadilla...

Para despertar en un sueño eterno...

_Te amo Hiei..._


End file.
